Child of a Monster
by Jazzyart
Summary: Makuta Mutran has a son? What sort of things will this child be put through? Will he ever find what he seeks in life? Or, will he be doomed to the same fate as his father; and wallow in insanity?   Rated T for blood, drug use, and death.


**Author's Note:**

** This will be a 14 chapter long song-fic serial ma-blaber. I do not intend to do any more than that, just sayin' this up front. (But I may be tempted to write one-shots and such things off this.)**

** This was inspired by Bahamut PURE's "Teridax and Silarial: Family Matters" in her "Blurbs and other such things". Before reading that, I had never thought of the Makuta as anything other than emotionless bad-guys. And I admit it, at the end, I actually cryed!**

** If there is any confusion, this is set back when the makuta were still of flesh and blood, before turning into antidermis.**

**Song: Rosemary's Baby by Fantomas **

**[Also, thanks to Buhamut for introducing me to this song with her "Hush, little bayby" fic!]**

_**Lyrics: Sari**_

_Lyrics: Mutran_

_Lyrics: Fatain_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Child of a Monster<strong>

_La la la la la la la la la la la la_

He was pacing in front of the medical room, clearly anxious. It had been a long time, when would it be over? Mutran groaned and rubbed the back of his head. _I never meant to knock her up, how was I supposed to know she wasn't using any birth control? _

_La la la, la la la la la la la la la la,_

Yes, Mutran had found one of the nicer looking females of the species, and the two had a rather wonderful night together. The problems started when she found him around a month ago to tell him he was a father. At first he had denied it, naturally, saying it had been a while and could be any ones child. But eventually he came around and accepted it as it was.

_La la la, la la la la la la la la la la,_

Now there weren't all that many Makuta, though the reason for that was painfully obvious, so abortion wasn't an option. But the female Makuta refused to keep and raise the child. So the two came upon a compromise; she would have the child, but as soon as it was born it became Mutran's problem. The green and black Makuta was now beginning to doubt his end of the agreement.

_La la la, la la la la la la la la la la la,_

_What will I name him?What will he look like? Will they become as great a mad scientist as their father? _These and other bazaar questions were running through Mutran's mind as he paced.

_La la la, la la, la la, la la_

There were no screams from the medical room; Makuta did not scream, not even during child birth. That would be a sign of weakness. But finally, after the hours of labor, there could be heard the small cries of the child.

_La la la, la la la la la la la la la la la,_

A slave woman, one of the nurses, opened the door. "You can come in now..." She kept her head down as she spoke in a near whisper. She held the door open, waiting for the Makuta to enter. With a gulp, Mutran entered the dark room.

_La la la, la la la la la la la la la,_

It was darker inside the room than he had thought, but that was normal for the Makuta, they were beings of the shadows. But the darkness impeded on Mutran's view, making him rely on his control over shadow to guide him.

_La la la, la la la la la la la la la la la,_

On one side of the room was the female, already putting back on her armor and preparing to leave. The other side of the room there was a crib, the wailing child inside it. "Name it what you like, and do with it what you will; but I will never hear of it again, got it?" Mutran couldn't see the intense stare she was giving him, but he sure heard it in her voice. "Sure, sure..." And with that she was gone.

_What, have they done to his eyes?_

Mutran watched her go out the door, then turned back to the crib. He hesitated for a moment before resting a hand on the bar and looking over the edge. Inside the crib lay a small baby boy. The child's hair was as black as night and hisskin was the same moonlight blue as most Makuta... But there was something very different about this little bundle of shadow...

_What, have they done to his eyes?_

"H-his eyes, what happened to his eyes?" Mutran turned and demanded of the slave girl. She shrugged, keeping her eyes to the ground, "he was born like that, lord..." Mutran just couldn't believe it, and turned back to look into the milky-white, unseeing eyes of his child. His son. _Fatain..._

_What, have they done to his eyes?_

* * *

><p>I know I'm, like, <em>so <em>emo... T~T But this bunny was just itching to be let out!

So, read&review? Please? I wills gives yous an cookie!


End file.
